


what i’ve been yearning for

by sameboots



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Soft threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, spitroasting but tender, stable triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameboots/pseuds/sameboots
Summary: “Jaime,” he says, eyes trained on Brienne. “I think Brienne needs you.”Jaime lifts his chest from the wedge of pillows so that he’s resting on his knees. He looks over his shoulder, eyes soft and warm. “Come here,” he says, holding out a hand. He draws her to him and kisses her warmly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he murmurs against her mouth, “but I promise I want it.”—Jaime wants something more. Addam and Brienne love him enough to try anything.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 31
Kudos: 144





	what i’ve been yearning for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirazi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirazi/gifts).

> When my friends ask, they usually receive. Thanks to ddagent for checking my spelling and words for me.
> 
> Check the tags!

Brienne’s courage doesn’t waver until she’s actually strapped into the harness.

It’s obvious enough that Addam notices from his position reclined against the headboard. “Jaime,” he says, eyes trained on Brienne. “I think Brienne needs you.”

Jaime lifts his chest from the wedge of pillows so that he’s resting on his knees. He looks over his shoulder, eyes soft and warm. “Come here,” he says, holding out a hand. He draws her to him and kisses her warmly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he murmurs against her mouth, “but I promise I want it.”

Brienne sucks in a shuddering breath and kisses him firmly one last time, her hand stroking up and down the length of his spine. He breaks the embrace, breathless and smirking. He doesn’t look away from her until he’s completely bent over the mound of pillows again and stretches like a cat, happy and waiting. 

She grabs the bottle of lube before she loses her nerve again, squeezing some onto her fingers and rubbing them together until it’s warm enough not to startle. Her hand trembles slightly as she slicks her fingers over the tight muscles of his opening. He sighs and shifts, pressing back gently to tell her without words to keep going. 

Brienne strokes him the way Addam taught her, soft at first, gradually increasing the pressure until he’s relaxed enough to accept one of her fingers with only a hitch of his breath. She thrusts her finger in and out until he gasps and says, “More.”

She swallows against the lump in her throat, the feeling in her chest a tangle of anxiety and desire.

He hisses when she works a second finger into him, his whole body tensing for just a second. 

“Are you okay?” Brienne asks shakily.

“Gods, yes,” Jaime says, voice thick, heavy in his throat. “Keep going.”   
  
She does so patiently as Addam whispers soothing words to Jaime, carding his fingers through Jaime’s hair, already damp with sweat at his temple. Brienne can’t help but lick her lips at the sight of Addam’s hand on his own hard cock, absentmindedly fondling it.

“I’m ready,” Jaime finally groans. 

Brienne has never been quite so nervous in her life as when she coats the dildo with an excess of lubricant. She shifts so that she’s no longer sitting back on her heels but kneeling over Jaime. She  anchors herself, and him perhaps, with one hand gripping his hip as she slowly,  achingly slowly, slips the tip inside him. 

All of the muscles in his shoulders tense as he curls his upper body over the pillows, whimpering, his hands trembling. Scared, Brienne pulls away only to have hi m reach behind him self for her. “Don’t stop,” he manages to say with his jaw clenched. 

Brienne looks at Addam. He nods encouragingly. She keeps her eyes on Addam as she slowly presses the dildo into Jaime again. She trembles when Jaime reaches out and Addam gives him a hand to hold onto as he whimpers and moans until she’s fully seated inside him, her thighs against his. It’s not until she rubs a soothing circle over the muscles of his hips and ass that she regrets the leather harness  that  keeps her from feeling his heated skin against her hips and stomach. 

“Slowly,” Addam says quietly, his hand wrapped more firmly around his cock now. “Move slowly.”

Brienne nods and moves gently, more of a grinding motion than a thrust. She keeps going, hand stroking the sweat-slick skin of Jaime’s back until his low whimpers and moans build and he starts shifting into her movements instead of holding still. 

Addam curls his fingers into Jaime’s hair, tugging just slightly until Jaime looks up at him, face flushed red and lips swollen from his teeth. 

“Ready?” Addam asks. 

“Yes,” Jaime says, his voice barely recognizable it’s so strained, his tone so needy. 

Addam tips his head to her, eyebrows raised. She doesn’t need to ask him what he means.

She pulls out just a bit before thrusting firmly back in. Jaime’s back bows toward her with an aching groan that comes from the depths of his chest.

Brienne’s never heard anything like it or felt anything like the way it curls low in her abdomen and slicks her thighs with want. She bites down on her lower lip, hard enough to ache, picking up the rhythm until Jaime sounds nearly incoherent. 

He tugs on Addam’s hand that he’s still holding. “Come here,” he says. He shifts up until he’s on his hands. Brienne stills so he can balance on one and toss the pillows away. 

Addam’s eyes sharpen, nearly hungry as he moves until he can fit his hips between Jaime’s arms. Jaime moans and collapses onto his elbows. Addam holds his cock so Jaime can wrap his lips around  it. Addam’s groan nearly echoes around the room, his head thrown back and every tendon of his neck straining. He fists his hand in Jaime’s hair and thrusts shallowly as Jaime moves his mouth up and down. 

Addam picks his head up enough to lock eyes with Brienne, almost commanding her with his gaze. She thrusts harder into Jaime then,  revelling in the almost animalistic, aching moans her movements cause. She reaches for his cock, wanting to give him release , but he pulls away from Addam only long enough to shake his head and grunt out, “No.” 

Brienne’s brow wrinkles with confusion, but she continues to thrust almost frantically into Jaime as he keeps licking and sucking along Addam’s length.

Addam lightly slaps at Jaime’s shoulder, a warning of his impending climax, but Jaime just leans heavily on one arm so he can reach between Addam’s legs and fondle him, his cheeks hollowing out with the strength of his suction. Addam grunts, sounding nearly pained as he comes, his hips jerking with barely controlled thrusts into Jaime’s mouth. 

Jaime finally pulls away, gasping for air. He looks over his shoulder at Brienne. “I want to come inside you,” he says, his voice hoarse, rasping out of his throat. 

He releases a whimpering moan when  she  slips free, his face twisting for only a moment. Her hands shake as she unbuckles the various straps keeping the har ness in place, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. Addam has the presence of mind to grab a condom from the bedside and toss it onto Jaime’s stomach. Jaime fumbles, but manages to roll it on, his chest hitching from the sensation of his cock finally being touched. 

He holds out his arms for Brienne, pulling her to him until she straddles him on her knees. She holds his cock in place as she lowers herself onto it, sighing with relief at finally being filled, of having that clenching, fluttering want satisfied. 

She opens her eyes only long enough to see the look of bliss on Jaime’s face and the amused satisfaction on Addam’s where he lounges lazily on the other side of the bed, taking joy in the simple act of watching them move together.

Brienne rocks back and forth, tilting her pelvis so she can feel the scrape from Jaime’s hair on her clit. He sighs and groans, and moves with her slow rolling motion, like a skiff over gentle waves. His hands are nearly slack on her thighs. She pets his chest, soothing him as he groans when she clenches around him. 

Brienne watches him, enjoying the pleasure that tenses Jaime’s face as his thrusts become more desperate. He comes, his hands gripping her finally, his groan an aching, rumbling noise. She reaches for her own clit, circling and stroking until she has to close her  eyes  against the tide of pleasure.

She comes with a shaky whimper, leaning her weight onto her hands braced on his chest. When she opens her eyes again, it’s to find his open as well, their gazes locking. He smiles lazily, happily at her, wriggling beneath her with contentment. Brienne glances over to find Addam with a soft expression on his face, just as pleased, just as satisfied.

Brienne rolls off of Jaime on the opposite side from Addam. Jaime rolls so that his back is facing Brienne, silently asking for her to spoon him. She shifts until her bare body is pressed to his from shoulder to toes. Addam moves closer as well and reaches for her hand, their fingers tangling together against Jaime’s stomach. 

“Love you,” Jaime mumbles, half asleep already.

Brienne can’t help the puff of laughter that escapes her lips. She catches Addam’s heavy-lidded gaze and whispers, “We love you, too,” against the nape of his neck. 


End file.
